Impossibilidades
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Quando o seu destino já está traçado, você não escolhe. Você aceita. SeverusXLily


_Disclaimer: Quase nada aqui me pertence. Nem mesmo o fato de Severus e Lily estarem juntos, o que eu descobri ser cânon. Cada uma que me aparece... Ah, eu também não ganho nada com isso._

_N/A: Fic escrita em um momento de total e completa insanidade mental. Não me perguntem como e nem o porquê da minha Lily ser assim. Ela, simplesmente, é._

Impossibilidades

Lá estava eu, na Travessa do Tranco. O que eu fazia lá? Não era óbvio? Queria encontrar Severus. Eu não conseguia deixar de vê-lo, era como se fossemos dois ímãs, sempre prontos para estarem juntos, independente da distância que nos separava.

E, mesmo não sendo certo, eu continuava a marcar encontros com ele, em lugares escondidos e sombrios, onde de nossos lábios não saía palavra alguma, apenas olhares.

Eu conhecia cada um dos olhares dele, cada expressão e sentimento que ele não expressava em seu rosto, mas que aparecia sem cortina alguma em seus olhos. Talvez apenas eu pudesse ver através daquela frieza que ultrapassava suas feições e atingia sua pele, mas isso jamais poderei saber. Ele nunca me olhou como olhava outras pessoas, e disso tenho certeza de que posso me vangloriar. Como explicar o fato de sermos tão diferentes e nos encontrarmos tão bem juntos? Eu jamais perguntei qualquer coisa que fosse para ele, eu jamais tentei descobrir o porquê de um sonserino e uma grinfinória estarem juntos, eu jamais me questionei o porquê de nós jamais nos falarmos. Apenas nos olharmos, por horas e horas. Eu queria gravar todo e cada detalhe que havia nele, por saber que aquilo era infundado, era insano, era impossível. Eu sabia que cada encontro com ele poderia ser o último, então ocupava cada segundo ao lado dele tentando memorizar suas feições. Eu jamais o toquei, eu jamais senti suas feições. Eu apenas as memorizei, cada uma delas gravada como uma fotografia em minha mente.

As fotografias passavam na minha mente, uma a uma, e o desejo de vê-lo aumentava a cada segundo. Fui indo por ruas cada vez menores e mais sombrias, olhando a todo o momento para trás. Não podia me dar ao luxo de ser perseguida, não na situação perigosa em que ambos nos encontrávamos. Ele de um lado, eu de outro. Tão separados e tão juntos. Tão impossível, tão possível.

Logo cheguei ao lugar marcado e consegui contemplar os olhos profundos de Severo, longe da luz. Quando ele saiu das sombras, havia surpresa em seu olhar, que não estava dirigido a mim e sim ao meu ventre. Mas é claro. Fazia dois meses que não nos víamos, e meu bebê já estava crescendo. Meu bebê com James. Eu sentia a dor nos olhos de Severo por ele perceber cada um dos meus pensamentos. Mas eu não poderia fazer nada. Nós apenas sentaríamos no chão batido, abraçados, talvez sequer se encarando dessa vez. Doeria se ele me encarasse. Doeria nele, mas doeria em mim também. Esse era o pior de tudo.

Quando ele murmurou um _adeus,_ que significava o momento em que ele deveria voltar para não levantar suspeitas, um momento que ele parecia saber automaticamente, enquanto eu sequer via o tempo passar. Ao lado dele, eu jamais via o tempo passar.

Seus olhos murmuravam mais de um adeus, enquanto os meus clamavam por ele. Severo virou as costas e foi andando, não por frieza, mas por saber que não resistiria ao meu olhar. Ele nunca resistia, mas agora encontrara um jeito de me repelir. Um jeito covarde, mas eficiente.

Fui andando pelas ruas, meus pés me levando automaticamente à rua principal da Travessa do Tranco. Lá, encontrei um rosto conhecido. Oh Deus, era James. O que ele fazia ali? O que ele queria? Encontrar sua mulher com seu inimigo? Aquilo não era bom.

- Lily! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu...

-Você estava com Snape, não estava?

Aquilo certamente não era bom.

X.X.X

Severus.

Eu o amava. Amava o modo como seus olhos combinavam magicamente e contrastavam perfeitamente com sua pele, como suas bochechas, quase inexistentes, pareciam desaparecer enquanto ele as mordia insistentemente por dentro, não quando ficava nervoso, mas todo o tempo. Amava o jeito com que ele escorava o queixo na palma da mão, não deixando espaço algum para seus dedos, dobrados, mas não apertados, em sua mão, e sim tocando seus lábios. Seus lábios, tão finos e tão expressivos... Aquela curvinha no lábio superior, que muitos não possuíam e que se tornava irresistível quando ele crispava os lábios, de raiva ou de censura.

As pessoas costumavam dizer que Severo era inexpressivo, mas eu discordava. Como eu poderia ver tantos sinais, tão claros e transparentes como o vidro, que indicavam cada sentimento dentro dele, e outras pessoas sequer notarem estes sinais? Eram tão visíveis... Estavam ali, para quem desejasse ver. Mas ninguém desejava vê-los, apenas eu. Ele custou a aceitar o fato de eu desejar tanto descobrir seus detalhes, mas quando se deixou levar, o véu caiu. Pude ver tudo nele, e aquilo se tornou uma rotina, deliciosa e inevitável. Eu sabia que ele sempre me vira inteiramente, mas eu vê-lo era novo e surpreendente. Sempre era novo, mesmo após vários anos de encontros, furtivos e silenciosos. Sorrisos se formam em minha boca ao relembrar alguns desses momentos. E agora, quase que esperando a morte, é de Severus que eu me lembro. Não é de James que, assim como eu, espera a morte. É de Severus. Como isso pode ser possível?

X.X.X

Logo após conhecer Severus, a cortina de James também caiu, e eu perdi todas as minhas ações. Era insuportável estar ali, vendo duas pessoas que eu aprendi a amar em minha frente, quase transparentes, se deixando serem vistas por mim. Eu aprendi a amar os dois, cada um não de um jeito diferente, mas amando detalhes diferentes deles. Aprendi a apreciar o silêncio de Severo e os olhares de James. Mas os olhares de James jamais seriam como os de Severo. E essa foi uma lacuna jamais preenchida na minha vida, na vida que eu mesma escolhera, mas jamais pude prever as conseqüências da ausência dos olhares de Severo.

Era o que todos queriam, não era? Ficar com James era o ideal, era perfeito. Mas eu não desejava ficar com ele. Eu o amava, mas... Não o suficiente.

Não o suficiente.

X.X.X

-O que você estava fazendo lá?

-Eu estava...

-Nem pense em mentir.

Eu estava na nossa casa, encarando um James severo e sem emoção. Como ele podia ter tanto sentimento no rosto e tão pouco nos olhos? Seu olhar era quase inexistente, parecia apenas nada.

-Eu fui me encontrar com Severus.

E, quando falei, as palavras soaram infantis, como se uma criança tivesse ido num parque, escondida da mãe.

-Por quê?

-Porque sinto a falta dele.

James não suportava a minha simplicidade. Ele queria a verdade, mas não parecia forte o suficiente para suportá-la. Não _essa_ verdade.

-Lily, eu não entendo. Eu juro que não te entendo. Como você pode fazer isso e parecer não se importar?

-Eu já não me importo mais.

-Há quanto tempo você se encontra com ele?

-Como vou saber... É desde sempre.

-Você me trai assim? _Desde sempre?_

-Entenda James: eu jamais te traí. Jamais. Se o tivesse feito, não conseguiria dormir à noite.

-Então o que você estava fazendo lá? Conversando?

-Eu já disse que não te traí. Por que não acredita em mim?

-Porque é impossível. Voc...

-É possível. Acredite em mim.

-Só acreditarei se você me prometer nunca mais se encontrar com ele.

Eu não queria fazê-lo, mas tinha que fazer. Não é que não havia escolha alguma. É claro que havia. Mas eu sabia qual desejava escolher e que era exatamente esta que desprezaria. Ali, não havia escolhas erradas. Apenas escolhas que me dividiriam em duas, fazendo uma parte de mim um vazio. E eu precisava escolher quem seria o meu vazio.

Permiti-me sussurrar aquela frase, tão dolorosa quanto mil facas me atingindo, enquanto colocava as mãos de James em meu ventre já perceptível.

-Essa promessa não é o suficiente?

_N/A²: Digamos que aqui eu só irei agradecer à DarkAngel pela betagem e pelo nome. s2_

_N/A³: Não, eu não curto JxL. Não foi impressão._


End file.
